The Mysterious Martial Artist: The Story of Gohan!
The names Gohan, I don’t remember much of my past, all I know is that I was dumped in the woods by my some dinosaur quite some time ago……but whatever, I try and focus on the positives, haha! The woods isn’t so bad though, there’s fish and bears and all sorts of awesome stuff I get to beat up, plus the training is awesome, I must be the most badass 14 year old alive! In a weird way, even though it doesn’t seem that way, I’m living a great life! Well…I was, then one day I encountered some “Interesting” visitors… 'Chapter #1: The Mysterious Martial Artist! ' Mount Paozu, said to be one of the most beautiful and incredible lands in existence, full of rare beautiful flowers, crystal clear blue waters, and breath taking mountains, but no man has ever been brave enough to venture there, because with this beauty there comes a price. The land is full of giant dinosaurs, and tigers, and lions, and bears (Oh my!) Also, it is said any who have visited there have never been seen again, everyone except one, one mysterious child is mythed to be dwelling in these forests. His name....is Gohan, and this, is his story. It's dark outside, the moon was full and astonishingly bright, the wind took a gentle course and stroked the grass back and forth beautifully. The stars were shining bright, they gave the sky an intense ominous glow. Tonight was the perfect night nothing could go wrong........right?! "Heeeelp us!!!! Help us please!! Somebody heeeeelp!!!" A couple of teenagers darted across the woods, tripping and stumbling, running full heartedly away from a monster following closely behind. There was a gigantic shadow bolting towards them, it's movements caused the Earth to shake as it ran, what was this awful thing? "I'm sorry to do this Shelly!" The man yelled at his girlfriend, a tear ran down his face, his hands shook, he became pale in the face, he looked sad and horrified. "I don't understand, sorry for what? Don't give up yet, just keep running, we'll be okay!" She replied, smiling and crying at the same time. Just at that moment the man stuck out his foot and tripped her, knocking her over making her the perfect target for the beast. She crawled backwards as a last resort to get away, but she knew it was useless. The monster slowly walked towards her, making this torturous as possible. The girl panicked, she began crying like crazy, her face became blood red, she began shouting for help, shouting even though she was positive nothing was coming for her, she shouted her boyfriends name over and over hoping he'd come back and rescue her. "Jimmy!! Jimmy, please come back I need you! Help, please, jimmy, anyone!!" The monster emerged from the shadows, it was a Tyrannosaurus Rex looking monster. He licked his lips then revealed his gruesome blood covered teeth with his devilish smile. "Hello there litte girl, guess whos dinner time it is?!" The girl let out a shriek, the dinosaur then let out a roar pulled his claws back and prepared to strike. "Aaaaaa!!! Please have mercy!!!" The girl covered her face with her arms in fear, slowly awaiting death. ......... The girl hadn't felt anything, she slowly lifted her arms peeking at the dinosaur, wondering why he hadn't killed her yet...? "W-w-what?!" She opened her eyes and saw.....a small child!!! He was blocking he claw from slashing her with a strange pole. The boy was struggling, and slowly losing grip of the pole. "Get out of here lady!!! I can't hold him off forever!!" The boys arms began to crack so loud, even Shelly could here it. "Are you okay little boy?" She asked slowly stepping backwards. "I'm fine! Hahaha, I've fought worst than this before!" The boy sounded so confident, yet the dinosaur was obviously proving to be stronger. "GYAHAHAHAHA! Give up now you pitiful, you're to small to eat, I only want the lady!" The dinosaur growled, then smacked his pole away. He jumped back, still unafraid of the beast, he stood tall, clenched his fists and shouted... "My name is Gohan, and theres no way I'm losing to a big jerk like you!! AAAAAAAAH!!!!" Gohan jumped up and landed on the Dinosaurs nose. "Heres a little technique I want to show you! SCISSORS! PAPER! ROCK!!" Gohan clenched his fist and wailed the T-rex so hard he instantly fell to the ground...dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:page added by TienShinhan88